1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting device, more particularly to a cutting device with a carrier which has a pivotable cover member that exposes a cutting portion of a circular cutting tool only when in a cutting operation and that encloses the cutting portion of the circular cutting tool when the cutting device is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional cutting device which includes a bench 10 with an upright post 11, and a carrier 12 mounted swingably to the upright post 11 and biased to dispose the carrier 12 normally at an inclined condition relative to the bench 10. The carrier 12 has a mounting shaft (not shown) with a circular cutting tool 13 mounted rotatably thereon, an opening 14 through which a portion of the circular cutting tool 13 is exposed in order to cut off a workpiece, a motor 15 mounted on the carrier 12 for driving the circular cutting tool 13, and a handle 11 for pivoting the carrier 12 in order to move the exposed portion of the circular cutting tool 13 for performing a cutting operation.
A main drawback of the conventional cutting device is as follows: since the carrier does not have a cover member for covering the exposed portion of the circular cutting tool when the conventional cutting device is not in use, the exposed portion of the circular cutting tool may injure a person in the event, the person accidentally touches the exposed portion of the cutting tool.